The Consequences of Boredom
by ScintillatingSapphire
Summary: Max is bored, so she calls her friends and tells them to come over. This would've been a normal meeting, but unfortunately Iggy's friend is in town and he tags along. Will Max soon find that he is turning her world upside-down? FAX! EGGY! NO WINGS!
1. Iggy's Friend

**Hai! In this story, Max, Iggy, Fang, Gazzy, and Angel are all 16. Ella and Nudge are 15. They live in Virginia. R&R!**

_Max's POV_

"IIII'mmmm sssooo bbbooorrreeeddd." I complained to my ceiling as I lay down on my bed. My parents were on vacation, and it was just Ella and I. And it was summer vacation, so naturally I was insanely bored. Suddenly I realized that I should call all my friends and tell them to come over. I knew I already had Ella's permission, because a certain someone named Iggy was part of that group. I decided to dial him up first.

"Hey, Ig. It's Max."

"Oh. Hi. Whassup?"

"Come to me and Ella's place. I'll call the rest of the group."

"Sounds good, but can I bring my friend? He's visiting all the way from Michigan to visit his dad and he's only going to be here for two weeks."

"Sure, I don't care."

"Alright, bye."

"See ya in a few."

I clicked off and called the rest of "The Flock" As we liked to call it.

"Hey Ella? The Flock's coming over." I yelled from my bedroom.

"Sounds good to me." I heard her yell back from downstairs.

_~fifteen minutes later~_

"Where's Iggy?" Gazzy groaned. "Being around four other girls is annoying me." It was me, Gazzy, Angel, Nudge, and Ella. Now we were just waiting for Iggy and his friend.

Suddenly, the door burst open. "I'm home!" We heard Iggy cry. Iggy came and sat on our other couch. Behind him was someone who could only be his friend. He had black, shaggy hair that hung in his black eyes. He was tall, maybe 6 foot two. And he was dressed in all black. What was it with this guy and black?

"Hi. You're Iggy's friend, right?" I said. He nodded his head at me in response. "What's your name?"

"Fang."

Kind of a weird name, but who here had a common name? The only person whow asn't called something unsual was Ella. And most of our names our just nicknames. Iggy is actually Ignatius, but Ignatius seems too formal to suit his personality so we call him Iggy. Nudge was actually named Monique, but we called her Nudge because she had an old habit of nudging us whenever she talked. I got really annoying, so eventually we flicked her whenever she nudged us. Soon she stopped, but never lost her nickname. Angel's name really was Angel, but it still wasn't a name you hear every day. As for Gazzy? I'm pretty sure that's self-explanatory.

"Well, I'm Max, and this is Angel, Ella, Nudge, Gazzy, and you already know Iggy." He smirked. "What?"

"I thought Max was a guy name."

"I thought Fang was a pet name." I shot back. "And besides, it's short for Maximum."

Fang didn't say anything, just sat on the other couch that was empty.

"So," Nudge piped up "What are we going to do today?"

We all thought this over for a minute, trying to come up with things that would demolish the thing that was the original reason I called everybody: boredom.

"How about we form a circle and ask people random questions that we didn't know about them?" Nudge suggested. We all nodded and formed a circle on the floor. "Okay," Said Nudge. "I'll start. Max, what's the most hurtful thing you've ever said to anyone?"

I thought about that for a moment, and then a memory came into my head. "Well, there was this guy who kept following me around asking me out. Obviously, this got really annoying, so I had a grudge against him. One day he came up to me, and his hand was gushing blood. It was ridiculous, and I still don't know what caused it. He asked me 'Do you happen to have something like a band-aide that would help this?' So I automatically snapped back 'No, I don't. Go crawl in a hole and bleed to death.' I got detention!"

Everyone in the circle laughed, even Fang. Well, golly, I never thought I'd see the day. And I'd only known him for ten minutes. That guy really knows how to give an impression.

"Alright, Fang." I said. "Why is your name Fang?"

"'Cause…well…" He sighed, and Iggy laughed. "There was this girl named Lissa, and she had a…thing for me. One day I opened my locker and found a note. It said 'You're my Edward Cullen.' Iggy never let me live it down. In fact, he started calling me Fang. He even told everyone in the whole school that my new name was Fang, so then everyone was calling me Fang. Eventually, I just kind of went with it. If you don't think about the whole Twilight thing, it's actually an okay name."

That's when everyone else started laughing so hysterically that we were tearing up. "Let's take him into the sun and see if he sparkles!" Gazzy yelled, which made us laugh even harder.

"Iggy's turn!" Fang yelled, and Iggy immediately stopped laughing.

"Aw, crap. I'm so screwed." He said.

Once the rest of us had caught our breathe, Fang said "So, Iggy, why don't you tell us who y-"

Iggy lunged at Fang and clamped his hand over Fang's mouth. "No." He gasped. "You wouldn't."

Fang shoved Iggy off him, smirking evilly. "Oh, but I would. Iggy, why don't you tell us who you have a little crush on?"

"I hate you. I hate you forever."

Fang shrugged. "Hey, I'm just trying to set you up."

"Fine, be that way. Her name is El…El…" He sucked in a breath. I quickly glanced at Ella, whose face was fifty shades of red.

"El…Elaine! Yes, her name is Elaine."

Fang muttered something under his breathe that sounded like "Such a chicken." But didn't say anything else.

Something darkened in Ella's eyes, and I felt utterly sorry for her. But, I mean, come on! It was obvious he was about to say Ella. I guess love makes you doubt everything. Not that I would know.

Iggy cleared his throat and said "Okay, Gazzy. Have you ever blown up something you weren't supposed to? Like, a car?"

I rolled my eyes. I swear, someday I'm going to start calling them "PyroBuddies."

"Once I accidentally blew up a dog. It was really gross. There were dog bits everywhere."

"Ew!" Angel shrieked. "That's so gross! And cruel!"

Gazzy shrugged. "It was an accident. Speaking of cruelty, have you ever done anything that should make your name Devil instead of Angel?"

Angel looked at her feet. "Yeah. Once I stole a guy's wallet."

I looked at Angel's innocent face in disbelief "Oh my god! Angel!"

"But he was mean!" Angel said in her defense. "I was at Target and this this guy front of me in the check-out line was yelling at the cashier that that the cashier looked like a disfigured cockroach. On his way out of the store, he accidentally dropped his wallet. I was mad at him, so I just kind of…took it."

There were gasps among the circle. "But enough about that." Angel said. "Ella, what's the most annoying little-sister thing you've ever done to Max?"

"Once I stole Max's Ipod, hacked into her Itunes, and replaced all the songs on the Ipod with Justin Bieber songs! She was so ticked, I wish you could've seen it."

The circle chuckled, except for me who was scowling at the horrible memory.

"Alright." Ella said. "Nudge, you're the last one. What was your biggest subject transition ever?"

"Um…once I went from a big scary monster in a horror movie I saw to this fluffy pink unicorn stuffed animal I saw at the mall in ten seconds."

I shook my head. How does she do that? I would probably never know.

"Alright. I'll go cook lunch." Iggy said. Iggy, Ella, Gazzy, Nudge, and Angel all left to do their own thing, leaving Fang and I sitting across from each other.

"Hello, Edward." I said fake-politely.

"Stop calling me a masochistic sparkly vampire." He growled at me.

I laughed, deciding that I liked Fang. Oh, god, not like that…it was just that there was something about him that was so…indescribable. Oh, god. I should really just stop thinking.

I stood up and looked at Ella. She was sitting gloomily on the kitchen counter, looking deep in thought about something. Had the Elaine thing really upset her this much? I mean, Iggy had made it so obvious that Elaine didn't exist.

I guess that was what love was. I decided right then and there that I was never going to fall in love.


	2. The Mall

**Angel: Hey Saph?**

**Me: Yesh?**

**Angel: I was just in Fang's mind.**

**Me: That's nice, sweetie.**

**Angel: He thinks that Max is fnicking adorable when she is angry. He also thinks that Max is pretty. He also thinks that he loves her more than anything on the whole planet. He also thinks that-**

**Fang: NO! BAD ANGEL!**

**Me: *giggles***

**Fang: *glares* It's. Not. Funny.**

**Me: Mmmkay, whatever you say emo birdkid.**

**Fang: *rolls eyes***

**Me: Now, where's Max?**

**Fang: NO! BAD SAPPHIRE!**

**Me: MAAAAAAAAAX? FANG LOOOOOOOVES YOU!**

**Angel: Saph and Fang are in a fight again, so I get to say it. Enjoy the chapter, and Sapphire doesn't own MR! **

_Max's POV, after lunch_

"So, why don't we go to the mall?" Nudge suggested.

"Yeah!" Ella squealed in agreement. Everybody else shrugged and nodded.

~_Fifteen minutes later~_

"We're here!" Nudge almost screamed as we walked through the automatic doors.

"Oh my god! Nudge, look!" Ella gasped, pointing towards a…Dance Dance Revolution machine. First of all, who the heck puts a Dance Dance Revolution machine in a random place in the mall? Second of all, who puts a Dance Dance Revolution where Nudge and Ella can get to it? They excitedly fumbled through their purses, found a few bucks, and ran towards the machine that trades your dollars for tokens.

A few minutes later Lady Gaga's "Bad Romance" filled the area and Nudge and Ella were dancing like maniacs. At least they weren't fails like most people would be on that machine. Like I would be on that machine.

Gazzy, Fang, Iggy, Angel and I sat on a nearby bench to wait for them. I nudged Iggy and said "You really should just tell her, ya know."

He blushed. "T-tell who what?"

I rolled my eyes. "Like you don't know. I'm dead serious. She likes you back."

He turned even redder. "Sh-she does?"

"No freaking duh."

He didn't say anything, and neither did anybody else. He just sank into the bench, thinking hard.

Moments later Nudge and Ella ran back to us, continuously chittering about their perfect scores. I wasn't surprised. Those girls seriously know how to dance.

"Let's go there." Angel suggested, pointing towards a store

"NO! I hate that store!" Fang and I said in unison. We blinked at each other, surprised.

Then Iggy just _had _to break the silence by saying, "Aw, you two would make such a good couple!"

I kicked him. And so did Fang. "And my point is proved!" Iggy continued triumphantly. "You two talk and act the same, so it _must_ be a match from heaven!"

"IGGY!" Fang and I both screeched. God, this was getting weird.

Iggy laughed along with everybody else, leaving me and Fang scowling at him.

"They even scowl the same!" Exclaimed Angel, which made everybody laugh some more. Finally we sighed and followed them into the hated store.

_~Ten minutes later~_

"How does this one look?" Asked Ella, twirling around in pretty yellow sundress.

"It looks good, but I think the blue one would suit you better." Nudge said, hand on her chin and looking like a fashion stylist.

I sighed and roamed around the store, leaving the other three girls to have their little fashion assessment. I then accidentally bumped into some blonde haired guy, making him drop whatever it was he was holding.

"Ohmigosh, I'm so sorry!" I said.

"Nah, it's fine, beautiful." He winked at me. "Say, are you busy tonight? 'cuz I know I'm not." He got uncomfortably close to me.

"Uh…" Suddenly somebody took my hand.

"Sorry, she's taken." A voice said. I looked up to see that it belonged to Fang. The blonde haired guy grumbled something unpleasant and walked away.

"You owe me." Fang said, smirking. I tore my hand from his grasp.

"I could've taken care of him myself." I huffed.

"I'm sure you could've. But you looked like you needed help, so help came."

"I didn't need help!" I protested.

"You said 'Uh…' and that means that you needed help."

I glared at him.

He stared back.

"Fine." I sighed in defeat. "Maybe I did need a _little _help."

He patted my head condescendingly. "Good. Self-confidence is never a good thing."

Wha? I slapped him arm.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Nobody condescends Maximum Ride."

One side of his mouth quirked. Was he even capable of smiling fully? "I'll keep that in mind." Then he walked away.

Nudge ran up to me. "OMG! You two were totally just flirting!"

I felt heat rise to my face. "N-no we weren't! How could you even think that way? Nudge, I barely know him!"

She shrugged. "I know that. But it just seems like you two have known each other for, like, ever. Maybe Iggy wasn't wrong when he said it was a match from heaven."

Part of that was true. It really did seem like I had known him my entire life. But flirting? I'm really not that kind of person!

"Don't ever say that again." I snapped, whipping around and storming off. I could hear Nudge laughing behind me.

_~One and a half hours later~_

We were all back in Gazzy's truck. He was driving, Iggy was in the front, me, Fang, and Angel were in the middle row, leaving Nudge and Ella to sit in the very back.

Nudge kicked my chair, obviously trying to get my attention. I turned around. She winked and jerked her head in Fang's direction, who was sitting beside me. I reached over and flicked her forehead, giving her that death glare that I was so famous for.

She was never going to let this go, was she?

**Iggy: 0.o**

**Me: What's wrong?**

**Iggy: I just found Max and Fang making out.**

**Me: YESH! Er, I mean, if you're blind, how do you know?**

**Iggy: I may be blind, but I'm not deaf.**

**Me: Ah, I see my little plan worked.**

**Iggy: What little plan?**

**Me: Nothing. Let's just hope that Angel doesn't feel like dipping into minds right n-**

**Angel: AAAAH! SAPPHY, HELP ME! *flings self into my arms***

**Me: Whoa, what happened?**

**Angel: Max and Fang and…I was in his mind and...**

**Iggy: She was in Fang's mind? Someone get her to the ER, quick!**

**Fang: You shouldn't be in people's minds, Angel, it's very rude.**

**Iggy, Angel, and me: AAH! FANG!**

**Me: Where did you come from?**

**Fang: Invisibility, remember?**

**Me: Oh yeah…so, how are you and Max doing?**

**Fang: *evil glare***

**Angel: R&R!**


End file.
